


Lost Not Forgotten

by cmsully



Series: Lost Champion [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, self discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsully/pseuds/cmsully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been ten years since he helped rescue Sarah from the mental hospital by wishing her away to the Goblins, and once again Toby Williams has found himself in Jareth's Kingdom... this time, to stay. With his arrival, however, the one that has remained unchanged for those ten years finally begins to stir... and may yet find her way out of her own Labyrinth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters. I also don't own the song 'Lost Not Forgotten' by Dream Theater, which shares its name with this fic.

The woman couldn't remember how she came to be in this dark place, the length of time she had been in here, or even who she was.  As she huddled in the dark with her long hair hiding her face, however, every so often a stray memory would peek through.  That's how she knew that she was in something called an oubliette, despite the fact that she forgot just what an oubliette _was_.  
  
Her memories… some were good, like the feeling of happiness and love she got from remembering a blonde-haired baby boy sleeping peacefully in his crib.  Some were bad, like the feelings of despair and confusion that came when the memory of a dark-haired woman with packed bags leaving inside of a taxi flooded through her mind.  Others were indifferent, like the feeling of determination as the memory of a strange room filled with stairs going every which way snuck into her thoughts.  
  
The memories of the blonde-haired man with tousled hair and mismatched blue eyes, however, bothered the woman.  The feelings she received whenever _he_ appeared in her head were just so.. _weird_.  Happiness, betrayal, confusion, anger, sadness, regret, attraction… all these and more she felt whenever he waltzed into her head.  
  
Just who _was_ this confusing, irritating, handsome man to her?  
  
It didn't help that occasionally she could hear voices in the darkness… with a man's voice being the most prominent.  She suspected that the voice that constantly penetrated this dark oblivion belonged to him.  
  
Mostly, the voices were indistinct murmurs whose meanings wouldn't penetrate through.  However, occasionally, phrases would leak through.  
  
" _I'm sorry…come back to us… Kingy sad… Lost Champion… my Lady… fwiend… 'lil missy… precious…_ "  
  
However, none of these phrases were enough to propel the young woman to search for a way out of the oubliette.  It was her escape from the outside world… in here, she was _safe_.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Well, here's my room," announced seventeen year-old Toby, opening the door.  Oddly enough, the young man was _not_ excited about showing his sanctuary to his current companion… especially considering just _who_ she was.  
  
If there was one person in real life who personified all of the clichés attached to the title of 'Most Popular Girl in School', Marie Adams was it.  Long blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail, cheerleading uniform donned for the football game later that day, and blue-eyes all a-sparkling, she bounced into Toby's room as if she belonged there.  
  
Toby wasn't fooled by her act, however.  
  
He knew that if it wasn't for the fact that Marie had to prove that _no_ man was resistant to her charms, she would've stayed far away from this place.  In fact, if it hadn't been for their Geography teacher pairing them together for a project that was due next week, Toby would've made sure that Marie Adams would go nowhere _near_ any place he cherished.  
  
However, unfortunately even _he_ knew that they couldn't go to the library to work on the project due to a stubborn exe of hers from another school constantly hanging out there, one who had been known to become physically violent towards others.  He may not have liked Marie, but he wasn't cruel enough to subject her to that guy.  
  
He had more honor than that- a claim that many of the jerks and bitches that Marie normally hung out with couldn't live up to.  
  
Although, he might subject her to some Goblins if she didn't get the hint that he wasn't interested in her… not that he'd seen any around lately.  In fact, he hadn't seen any since the day he freed Sarah from the hospital, and the Goblin King had granted him a dream (the one about his parents understanding him and his love of fantasy) and the chance to remember everything that had happened while everyone else forgot his sister as thanks.  Still, it was worth a thought.    
  
He wrenched his mind from the (rather pleasant) visual of Goblins knotting that dyed blonde hair of Marie's and focused once more on her.  
  
"Wow… so this is your inner sanctum," Marie commented.  Toby rolled his eyes behind her back at the obvious attempt to curry his favor.  'Inner sanctum'… he was obsessed with the fantasy world, not the world of comic books, for crying out loud.  
  
Wandering over to his bookshelf, the cheerleader ghosted a hand over his prized collection of books.  Toby grit his teeth behind closed lips as she did so.  While he did have several books that were worth quite a bit of money, it were the ones that he had gained from Sarah that he considered the most valuable… and he did _not_ want Marie touching those!  
  
Suddenly, her hand paused as the senior read aloud, " _The Labyrinth_ and _The Tale of the Goblin King's Sorrow_ … hm, those sound interesting."  
  
Oh, no… she found his two most valuable books.  The ones about him and Sarah… he needed to get her away from those _now_.  "Marie, don't you think we should get started on our project?" Toby asked, his voice making it more of a command then a question.  
  
"In a minute," Marie responded absently as she pulled out a thin book covered in blue leather.  His book, just as the one covered in red leather was Sarah's.  
  
Why would she pull out the children's book, rather than the one created for an adult?  Something weird was going on here… "Marie, come on.  We don't have much time, let's get started."  
  
"Hang on a second, I just want to read this," the cheerleader whined, finally looking at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I do," was the answer, along with what he assumed was supposed to be a flirtatious look that made her look goofy in his eyes.  
  
Toby, getting slightly cranky at her behavior and unwilling to start a fight that would cause his mother to come up here, sighed, "Alright, fine.  But as soon as you're done, then we need to get started on our project!"  
  
A wide smile was her only response, and she quickly sat down on his bed and started to read _The Tale of the Goblin King's Sorrow_.  As she continued to turn the pages, Toby mused on why Marie, someone who was _definitely_ not one to randomly start reading books (especially children's books), was so intent on reading that particular one.  
  
Wait… what was that sound?  
  
Straining his ears, Toby became as still as a statue.  Soon, he heard the sound once more… and he recognized it as a group shushing someone.  What's more, the timbre of their voices was unmistakable to him.  
  
Goblins were here in his room, hiding just out of sight.  Add that to the fact that Marie was reading one of the two books that guaranteed if the right words were spoken, they (along with the possible addition of the Goblin King himself- Toby still wasn't sure if his presence was always required) would appear… the boy who had fulfilled both the roles of wisher and wish away could only come up with one possible reason.  
  
Just who did the Goblins think Marie was going to wish away?  
  
Suddenly, Marie snickered, "Oh my God, really?  People actually _enjoy_ this?"  
  
Toby bristled at the insult.  "What's wrong with liking that book?" he argued.  
  
"Well, for one thing, it's so _childish_ ," Marie started.  
  
"That's because it was made for children."  Or at least one child…  
  
"Another thing, _really_?  The all-powerful Goblin King unable to take the one he loves from her captors?   _Hello_ , he could always use his magic to just teleport her back to his castle or something!"  
  
Pinching his nose, Toby explained, "He couldn't do that, because it clearly explains that he was bound by the laws of his kingdom to not have any contact with her for thirteen years thanks to her defeating his challenge."  
  
"So?  He's a King!  He can always just change the laws!"  
  
"Arrgh…" Toby growled with frustration, "I swear, Marie, if you don't stop I _will_ kick you out of my room!"  
  
Marie, however, ignored him as she continued, "And the words the little brother uses?  How cheesy!  'I wish the Goblins would take you away, right now!'   _Puh-lease_!  Why would the Goblins…"  
  
That was all Toby heard as suddenly his world started to shift.  
  
Oh.  It was _him_ that was getting wished away… AGAIN.  Closing his eyes to prevent nausea, Toby waited for the inevitable greeting that he was _sure_ would come.  
  
"Well, well, well, Tobias Williams… you sure have a penchant for getting yourself wished away by females, don't you?" came an amused voice he had heard twice before in his life (although Toby could only remember the one time clearly).  
  
"It sure seems that way, Your Majesty," Toby replied, opening his eyes and taking in the sight of what had to be the throne room of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.  While there were very few Goblins in the room (an oddity that Toby wondered about), the Goblin King stood in front of his throne, adjusting the cape he wore over his impressive armor.  
  
The one who had influenced so much of the seventeen year-old's life chuckled with genuine humor, and Toby couldn't help but join in.  "We shall talk more when I have returned, young Toby," promised the Goblin King, double-checking the fit of his gloves.  
  
"Wait, Your Majesty, before you go can I ask you something?" began Toby.  As the Fae's eyebrows raised slightly in question, Toby continued, "If it's at all possible, could you _not_ offer the chance to win me back this time?"  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
Jareth stared, stunned by Toby's request.  It was incredibly lucky for the two of them that his Goblins always went on ahead to torment the wisher, so the King had a little bit of time to settle this matter before he was absolutely needed Above.  
  
Only one word could get past his lips.  " _Why?_ "  
  
Taking a deep breath, the only child who was ever won back explained, "For the past several years, now, I've felt… out of place with the world.  Yes, my parents understand that I love the Aboveground's versions of this world, and everything in it, and I'm still very grateful to you for granting that dream of mine.  However, I can still see in my mother's eyes, at least, that she still doesn't really like it, and more than once it has led to some tense situations in the house.  At school, I'm a loner because I _know_ that there is more to life than what we can see, and none of my peers agree with my way of thinking.  As for after I graduate… well, nothing has really appealed enough for me to say, 'Oh, yes, _that's_ what I want to do with my life.'  So, I figure that the Underground, rather than the Aboveground, would be the better choice for me to live out the rest of my life."  
  
"So, you would disregard all of Sarah's previous efforts to prevent this very thing from happening?" Jareth challenged.  While it would please him greatly to have the boy back in his Kingdom for good, he _had_ to make sure that the boy knew the full consequences of his actions.  
  
Toby was silent for a moment.  Then, "The way I see it, Your Majesty, Sarah gave me the ability to _choose_ which world I want to live in, first by wishing me away and introducing me to the Underground, then by winning me back from you so that I wasn't forced to stay here, thereby giving me a chance to see what the Aboveground offered."  
  
Before Jareth could respond to that statement, however, suddenly someone came bursting into the throne room.  The two who had been conversing turned towards the newcomer.  
  
"What is it, Higgle?" demanded Jareth upon seeing the dwarf.  
  
"Hoggle," automatically corrected the dwarf with a resigned sigh.  "Your Majesty, I felt the Labyrinth's call and was simply wondering if we needs to prepare for a Runner."  
  
Turning back towards Toby, Jareth made his decision.  "No, Hedgewart," he replied, "that won't be necessary, for Tobias Williams has finally returned to the Underground… and _this_ time, he's staying."  Ignoring the dwarf's shocked exclamations, he ordered, "Show him around the castle, and be sure to explain to him Sarah's current situation."  With that, he transported himself to the Williams home one last time, the memory of Toby's happy smile making him feel more like the Goblin King he had once been… instead of the helpless man he suspected he had become.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The dark-haired woman once again heard voices filling her oubliette.  Ordinarily, she would've paid no attention… however, one of the two voices compelled something inside of her to hear what they had to say.  
  
" _She looks the same as she did ten years ago…_ " said the voice, filled with sadness.  
  
" _We've tried everything to help the little missy_ ," responded the other voice, who sounded vaguely familiar. " _However, we've only been able to reach the outer defenses of her mind, which have taken on the form of the Labyrinth.  No one has been able to find out where she's hidden herself._ "  
  
The Labyrinth… why was that familiar?  Memories of a large maze flooded her mind, images of her running through it foremost.  That's right… she had beaten it before.  But why did she need to run it in the first place?  
  
" _Is there a castle beyond her Labyrinth, like the one here?_ "  
  
" _Yes, however that's part of the problem- she's not in theres.  Jareth managed to reach it during the many times he tried, and searched the entire place for her.  However, she's hidden herself good._ "  
  
The castle beyond the Labyrinth… she had visited there once, hadn't she?  Memories started to flood the woman's mind.  The Castle Beyond the Goblin City… yes, that's what it was called.  She had been there trying to… trying to…  
  
" _So… what if I Ran her Labyrinth?  Do you think I'd have any luck?_ "  
  
Silence reigned supreme for several seconds, during which the memories of a dwarf who sounded identical to the second voice, a large monster that somehow was very friendly, and a strangely dressed fox riding a dog flooded the woman's mind.  They had accompanied her, she realized, during her Labyrinth run.  Together they had reached the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, but that was where they had parted ways, for she had to find…  
  
" _I dunno, Toby._ "  
  
Toby… Toby… TOBY!  That's who she had run for!  He was the one she had to find!  She had to get him back from… from… The blonde-haired man once again appeared in her memory, this time in that room filled with all of those stairs.  His voice, singing about how her eyes were so cruel, flooded her mind.  Suddenly, she saw him summoning a crystal, then throwing it towards… towards _Toby_.  
  
He had been the one who took Toby.  It was _him_ she had to leave her friends of the Labyrinth behind for, to face in that room.  Just who _was_ he?  
  
" _Since you're her brother, you might have a shot… but I was to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't keep your hopes up.  Jareth's best healers suspect that she built that Labyrinth in order to protect herself from hurting like she had been before you gave the King the opening he and his Goblins needed to save her._ "  
  
Goblins… King… Jareth… suddenly, the first time she met the blonde man flooded through her mind with perfect clarity.  Of course… his name was Jareth, he was the King of the Goblins, and he had offered her the chance to win Toby back.  Jareth had been in her parents' bedroom to entice her to forget about Toby, whom his Goblins had taken to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.  
  
But she couldn't leave her baby brother there- and that was why she had run the Labyrinth.  
  
" _That may be, Hoggle… but Sarah never gave up trying to win me back last time we were here, so I'm not going to give up on her!_ "  
  
The woman gasped as Toby said the name she knew was hers.   _She was Sarah_.  As that realization flooded through her, every single memory that had been blocked instantly flooded through her.  
  
She remembered her mother leaving, leaving behind a depressed and confused daughter.  She remembered the hardships her father had went through trying to raise a rebellious daughter who idolized her missing mother all on his own.  She remembered her father marrying her step-mother.  She remembered being selfish and wanting her father's love only on her, like it had been before Karen had entered their lives.  She remembered finding _The Labyrinth_ on a park bench and reciting lines from it in that hidden corner of the park.  She remembered feeling spiteful towards Toby and, inspired by her favorite book, impulsively wishing him away.  
  
She remembered every instant of her interactions with Jareth, including dancing with him in that enchanted peach dream and the time when he had confronted her in the tunnels.  She remembered how she won against him by rejecting his final offer and stating that he had no power over her.  But most of all, she remembered how he had simply watched as she was taken away by those doctors to the mental hospital… the mental hospital which had caused so much pain that she had to retreat into this oubliette to protect herself, and in the process forgot everything that made her who she was.  
  
Sarah knew that she couldn't leave Toby in Jareth's grasp once more.  Despite the fact that Toby sounded much older than the last time she had seen the lad, she had experience on her side when it came to dealing with Jareth.  She won't allow Toby to be influenced by the Goblin King's hate for her.  
  
Part of her balked as she realized that once again she would have to expose herself to potential future pain once more.  However, the part of her that had long been suppressed, the part that had a will as strong as the Goblin King's, once more reared its head.  She had to get out of here!  
  
As that thought filtered through her mind, the lone candle in the oubliette was lit.


	2. Chapter 2

The Labyrinth felt the faint stirring that was occurring in its Champion's mind.  Once it recognized the stirring's intent, the various faces hidden throughout the massive structure smiled a tiny smile.  
  
 _Finally_ … the time had come for the Champion and the Goblin King to reunite once more.  Soon the Goblin Kingdom would be complete again, like it had been before Jareth had taken the throne.  
  
The ancient magical structure knew, however, that the Champion was still very wary of the Goblin King… and rightly so, considering how she had perceived the situation between she and Jareth.  It also knew that Jareth had no idea on just _how_ he had impacted Sarah Williams, on how his games during the girl's run had in fact caused quite the negative effect upon the poor girl.  It was no wonder, indeed, that she had rejected him the first time around.  
  
Yes, she had a strong connection to him… however that connection was blocked by fear and mistrust.  Jareth, in order to finally claim what was rightfully his, needed to earn that trust.  The boy would help greatly in this regard, however the final steps to finishing the bond that had begun to form in the enchanted peach dream could only be taken by the Goblin King and the Champion.  
  
No doubt Toby would wish to take on Sarah's inner Labyrinth himself, and Jareth would naturally accompany him in order to keep him safe from the various dangers that Sarah unconsciously borrowed from the original Labyrinth.  However, those two alone would not be enough…  they would need the help of the three that Sarah had befriended here Underground if they wanted to convince her to rejoin the waking world once more.  The dwarf was already there… all that remained was the rock-caller and the knight.  
  
And so, the ancient structure sent out a pulse of magic to the ones known as Ludo and Sir Didymus, bearing its message- the time had finally come to free the Lost Champion from her self-imposed prison, and they needed to get to the Castle with haste.  Once it felt their acceptance, the Labyrinth then bided its time.  
  
The next step would come soon… and then Jareth and Sarah's true battle would begin- the battle of understanding another's heart.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
"So, did you enjoy the tour?" came Jareth's voice.  
  
Toby, not expecting him to be back so soon, jolted with surprise as he spun to see where the Goblin King was.  He soon found him leaning in the doorway with tiny smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes, I did," Toby replied, nodding.  "Did you take care of everything that you needed to, Your Majesty?"  
  
In response, Jareth formed a crystal in his hands, then tossed it at Toby.  "Catch," he ordered.  
  
Toby, using skills from when he was five years old and his parents had 'encouraged' him to play for the local Little League team, caught the orb.  He was promptly stunned when it melted to reveal two very familiar books.  
  
"I was able to tell from reading the aura on those that you loved them very much," explained the Goblin King as Toby speechlessly verified to make sure that, yes, it was indeed his and Sarah's books in his hands.  "So, I decided to give them to you now.  Everything else that you owned, however, has been placed in an alternate storeroom for you to sort through at your leisure.  As of right now, according to the Aboveground the Willams siblings have never existed.  Your parents believe that your mother miscarried you several months before your birth, and the young lady that enabled you to return here believes that she had been at her school preparing for some sporting event during the time she actually spent at your former home."  
  
Finally finding his voice once more as the Goblin King walked towards the bed where Sarah lay unresponsive to the world, Toby stammered, "Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
"Call me Jareth."  As Toby looked at the Goblin King with confusion, he elaborated, "Technically, due to being Sarah's brother you are considered nobility yourself here in the Underground.  It would be completely appropriate for you to do so, and quite frankly I'm sick of all the 'Your Majesties' I hear on a daily basis."  
  
"Wait, how does me being related to Sarah make me nobility?"  
  
Nodding towards Sarah, Jareth explained, "She's the Champion of the Labyrinth.  If she so wanted, she has every right to claim it as her own kingdom, being the first to beat it within the allotted time during my reign.  Since she has no children of her own, thanks to being her younger brother you are considered her heir."  
  
Toby suspected that if was anatomically possible, his jaw would not only be hitting this floor, but the floor of the room below.  He was a _prince_ … kinda?  
  
"Well, then I guess I gots to start calling you 'Your Highness' now, huh?" asked Hoggle, whose presence until now Toby had forgotten.  
  
Turning towards the dwarf, Toby immediately protested, "No, Hoggle, you don't have to do that!  You can still call me Toby!"  
  
Jareth opened his mouth to add to the conversation- whether it was to agree with him or to order Hoggle to ignore that request, Toby didn't know- however before a sound came out of his mouth they were interrupted.  
  
"Your Majesty!  Your Majesty!" cried a goblin with a long white mustache wearing what appeared to be a Viking helmet, rushing into the room.  
  
Turning towards the newcomer, Jareth drawled, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Sir Didymus and the monster are here in the castle, and they claim that the Labyrinth sent them here!" the goblin explained, bobbing his head respectfully.  
  
Jareth's eyebrows rose with surprise.  "Did they say why?"  
  
"No, your Majesty.  Only that they needed to see you at once!"  
  
The Goblin King seemed to think on this for a moment, then ordered, "Bring them here."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty!"  
  
As the goblin scurried out of the room, Toby looked towards Jareth as he asked, "Should Hoggle and I leave the room?"  
  
Shaking his head in the negative, the King replied, "No.  The fact that shortly after you return to the Underground, the Labyrinth sends Sarah's other two friends here… this may be a conversation that all of us here need to participate in."  
  
Toby nodded, then turned towards his comatose sister.  Only one question was running through his mind- did that mean that the Labyrinth knew of a way to finally wake her?  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Little did Toby know that Jareth was wondering the same thing.  After all, in the past whenever he had consulted the Labyrinth for help concerning its Champion, it had been notably silent.  
  
He restrained himself from grumbling.  Not only would it look unseemly for a King to be grumbling, but he had a feeling that the Labyrinth was watching and he _really_ didn't want the ancient structure to laugh at him.  Jareth still didn't understand why his great-grandfather had to build the thing… but he couldn't deny just how useful it was when it chose to cooperate.  
  
However, the truly interesting thing was for Ludo to be coming here.  If it had been the years before Toby had wished Sarah away, the rock-caller would only even bother dealing with him if it was a matter of emergency thanks to the torment his goblins had given the poor beast in the past.  However, ever since Jareth and Toby had saved Sarah he and the gardener had started to give the Goblin King more respect than they had previously.  Still, it was obvious to Jareth that, despite the respect he now had for his King, Ludo still didn't like to be anywhere near the castle if he could help it.  
  
Soon enough, the two brothers-of-heart walked into the room, Sir Didymus notably without his steed Ambrosius.  And, as always, the fox-terrier was the first to speak.  
  
"Your Majesty," greeted the knight, giving an elaborate bow.  Next to him, Ludo gave a more clumsier bow.  "Please forgive us for leaving our posts, but the Lady Labyrinth sent us here to finally fulfill a quest long uncompleted."  
  
"What quest?" interrupted the dwarf.  
  
It was Ludo who shocked everyone in the room by answering simply, "Wake Sarah up."  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
As she searched the oubliette, Sarah could faintly hear not only the voices of Toby and Hoggle, but now Ludo, Sir Didymus… and him.  However, she paid little attention to them as she tried to think of a way out.  
  
 _Hmmm…_ she thought to herself, _I wonder if this oubliette has a door like the one Hoggle got me out of…_  
  
Figuring it was worth a shot, she tried to recall exactly what Hoggle did.  He had found a door… but where?  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she got to work on searching for that all-important door.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Wake her up?!?  Are you serious, Ludo?" Toby blurted out.  
  
Turning towards the youngest person in the room, Sir Didymus' eyebrows rose as he noticed the youngest person in the room.  "Young Master Toby!" he cried, "So, 'tis you that is the reason my Lady's beginning to awake!"  
  
"Explain," demanded the king.  
  
Needing no other prompting, the loyal fox-terrier proceeded to do so.  From what Toby gathered in his explanation,  apparently the Labyrinth had finally felt the signs that Sarah was beginning to wake up.  However, since it had been such a long time since she was last awake the ancient structure realized that its Champion was going to need help.  
  
That was where the five of them came in.  Toby learned that while he and Jareth were to give Sarah reasons to fully wake up, she would need the support of her three closest friends for the strength needed to finally banish her inner demons.  
  
When Sir Didymus finished his explanation, Toby glanced towards the King.  "Well, you Maj- er, Jareth?  What do you think?"  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Jareth mulled over what he had just learned.  So, all he needed to do was to take Toby, Hogsmeade, Ludo, and Sir Didymus with him into Sarah's Labyrinth?  
  
For a brief moment, the Goblin King felt like there was something that the Labyrinth had not revealed, something vitally important.  However, if there was one thing that was constantly drilled into his head during his lessons on the ancient structure, it was that the Labyrinth knew what to do in any given circumstance.  Whether it was to completely prevent someone from returning to the mortal realm because they would never change their ways or to teach a valuable lesson to spoiled brats, it had not yet been wrong.  
  
Which just left him with one viable option.  
  
Summoning the necessary crystal, he laid his free hand onto his beloved's head.  Extending the other, he ordered, "Everyone, touch the crystal if you're coming along."  
  
Toby and the others needed no other prompting as one by one they laid a finger onto the larger-than-normal orb.  In a flash of light, the five of them vanished from the room.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Sarah cried out with triumph as she finally found the door that Hoggle had once used.  Placing it against the wall in the same way that her memory showed, she attached the knob that had somehow appeared in her hand to the left side of the door and twisted it.  
  
"Stupid broom closet," she muttered as a mop and other various things fell out.  Smiling as she remembered Hoggle having the same problem, she quickly closed the door and transferred the knob to the right side.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and walked out into the bright light.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
The Labyrinth felt the simultaneous surges of power, and instantly pushed its own power into its Champion's mind.  Once it felt the necessary bindings, it retreated.  
  
It had done what it could… the rest was up to them.


End file.
